For Holly And Havoc
by WhitmansLearner
Summary: Just a little seasonal sketch I put together. Nothing big. Just for you Allen x Lavi fans out there! Look for lots more from me!


-1"For Holly and Havoc"

My first entry on I'm fairly-excited. Since it's nearing the holiday season, I decided to sketch a little story concerning Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman from the manga/anime D.Gray-man. If you do not approve of or dislike shounen-ai/yaoi in any way, please do not continue on, as you may be insulted (though I can't see why).

This selection features Lavi x Allen, Lenalee x Allen (innuendo).

Rated M for some intimate scenes and sexual references.

I do not own these characters or their personalities. They are the creative property of one Hoshino Katsura, creator of the D.Gray-man… universe.

Notes--

Akuma: a demon made by the Millenium Earl

Exorcist: those who fight akuma

Allen's hand, tired from the night's battle with akuma, grazed the frosted windowpane gently, tracing a smooth, furry, fulsome line on the glass, which hardened over again into white, thickening and then disappearing. It was the eve of Christmas in England, and holly was everywhere: on the lampposts, on buildings, terraces, and doors; on precious sleds brought out from the sheds of young, snow-slapped boys and girls, an everlasting emblem of youth and fertility. Fertility… love… these things seemed so foreign to him. His life had been a strict dichotomy: black and white, and there was never any room for interpretation.

The mist hanging outside came up once more around his sight and furrowed. It was so white.

"C'mon, Allen, we're going to go sledding too!" Lenalee's voice sung in the room. She entered quietly, reluctant to speak with Allen after the previous night's anxiety. But she decided finally that if she didn't, he would somehow miss out on what he needed: friendship, merriment, her.

He turned his head slightly.

"I don't want to go," he said, clutching his knees to prevent him crying. But the tears were too forceful. They came at last after much protest, leaking from him like blood.

"Allen…" Lenalee whispered, stepping up behind him and touching his shoulder. "What's wrong lately…? You've been… and you…"

Allen swiped his eyes quickly and got up from next to the window, where the heater blew steam against the cold glass, creating splotches there that expanded and shrunk like clouds. Lenalee's troubled eyes followed his white head as it rose and retired from the room.

"Allen…"

He was out in the halls of Headquarters, walking it all off. Walking off the bitterness he felt. _Could that work?_ he thought. _Could I just walk and walk and be free of it?_ So he walked and walked… passing great rooms full of green and red, Exorcists and scientists alike cheering and laughing, all of his closest friends unbothered. So why was he?

Lavi, who was hanging up more holly in the dining room, noticed Allen as he burst by, and decided too follow him. He felt it was some duty of his. And he couldn't shake off a feeling he had… that Allen's body, his very presence was sweet and necessary. Lavi also knew of what happened the night before… his memories of it haunted him still, and would probably haunt him for long times to come.

Watching Allen retreat into the bathrooms, Lavi put his hammer into his belt and continued to follow him.

_What's he doing?_ Lavi wondered, peering into the large, luxurious bathroom. It was the only place not gowned in seasonal garment or color. But there was a single piece of holly right above the golden valve of one of the larger baths.

Then Lavi's mouth fell open. Allen was undressing, very slowly, as if his clothes were somehow stuck to his body. Allen peeled off his overshirt like it was a thin layer of onion or apple-skin. His paling skin was exposed, shining dimly in the cold light of winter. Lavi shut his eyes and turned his back around the corner wall. _No, I shouldn't watch. But… that feeling again… of Allen's body being my own…_

Lavi reproached, leaving to walk out of the bath. But then his shoulders pulled back, and his head forced its way around. _Just a small peek…_

Allen was down to his boxers: blue and lavender, small up to his crotch and his lean thighs. Lavi watched in wonder. It was if he was viewing a god being born out of heaven. Allen turned on the bath and the water and steam spewed forth with guttering licks and groans. Lavi waited for the final blow to his soul; the moment Allen threw off that small rag-garment, which was the only thing that stood between Lavi's desire and his disappointment.

_Here it comes…!_ Lavi thought, his eyes growing larger with each still-dressed-Allen moment. The boxers fell with a slow and soft crash-- a crash of ocean upon the shores of Lavi's face, washing out his features with soap-soaked semblance. _Wow…_ Lavi saw it as if it were a reverie, crouching there, so frail and white, like a snowflake: the fullness of Allen's naked body.

He entered the bath and sighed.

"I know you're there, Lavi."

Lavi tripped on his foot and landed with a thud on the tile beside the bath Allen lay in. His heart was in a mesh. _Oh God! How'm I gonna get out of this?!_

"Uh… hey… he-he… Allen! Funny seeing you here! Eh… happy holidays?" Lavi grinned. Allen glared at him silently, looking neither annoyed nor embarrassed.

"Come in," he said, rubbing his arms, now smooth in the soapy waters. "Don't look at me like I'm stupid; I know you were watching me undress. So, come in. I want to see you, anyways."

Lavi stood there without saying a word. _See…me?_

"It's only fair," Allen repeated. "Come in."

"But… I…" Allen stared even harder. Lavi's mind was falling apart. Havoc. True, pure havoc. "Okay…" His cheeks were blushing and he knew it. It was only a matter of time before the desire of his body would be shown to Allen; he was already half-way there.

Lavi nervously undressed, almost falling over himself a few times. But Allen's eyes were on him the whole time, clear but lovely, browsing through his little mistakes with honest feeling.

"What about your underwear?" Allen questioned him, as Lavi was dipping his feet into the bath. He still hadn't taken it off.

"Oh… well, I always bathe with my underwear on."

Allen stared at him with disdain.

"I don't buy it!" he snorted. Lavi fell back and shouted out in response to this sudden change of attitude. Getting up again, he stumbled to his feet and touched at the fray of his boxers. They were white and covered his upper thighs. Allen watched in the same kind of wonder which propelled Lavi to watch him undress just minutes earlier. _Ah…_ he thought, as Lavi tore off the boxers and revealed a slender ass and a thick penis.

"So come in," Allen repeated, his cheeks getting admittedly red, no matter how much he tried to hide them with the suds in the pool.

"Allen…" Lavi said, getting into the bath. "About last night… I should have…"

Allen drifted across the bath near Lavi's body, pressing up against him, his penis touching Lavi's penis delicately, hardening it. Lavi sighed with pleasure and let his head fall back, his headband coming off and dropping on the tile floor just above the depression the bath made.

"Yea… Allen…" Lavi uttered, barely moving his lips.

"I was worried myself…" Allen said, clutching Lavi's auburn hair and straddling over Lavi's naked lap. "Last night… I wanted to free the souls of the akuma… so I held back… and you got hurt. I couldn't stand it. Because…" Allen placed his ass over Lavi's thick penis. Lavi moaned and touched Allen's white skin ponderously.

_It feels like wet stone… so beautiful…_

"Because I loved you too much. For you to get hurt like that… it was so painful… and… now let me… redeem myself… and… ugh… ah… let you know… how I… really feel… Lavi!"

His words, spaced by the sliding of Lavi's penis throughout his lower body, escalated with each thrust, and finally came to a devastated pinnacle, with him shouting his lover's name among the fragrant waters.

"It's… coming…!" Lavi shuddered and let it go.

They both looked at each other, and then Allen looked up. The holly that hung above the bath was being jostled by the hot steam the bath had created.

"Oh…" Allen whispered. "Holly, eh?"

Lavi moved his lips forward and met Allen's warmed lips. They embraced and shivered together in the warmth of their bodies and the bath.

"Let's go again!" Allen shouted, his face stretching into a cute smile and raising his arms into the air.

"No, you dumbass! We just finished!" Lavi shouted angrily, pushing Allen off him as he tried to embrace him again and again. Allen let his hands fall down on Lavi's shoulder, smiled, and kissed him again, this time not for holly nor for havoc, but for his own love.

THE END.

Hope you liked it! It was just a small sketch…

Yours, Daniel


End file.
